The Tragedy of Malfoy and Hermione
by Hp-Disney
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in love? Romeo and Juliet better step aside, for Malfoy and Hermione are true star-crossed lovers...or are they? (Was Draco Malfoy in love?)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: That brilliant J.K. Rowling is the HP owner.

Chapter 1

'_Hermione Granger is no mudblood' _Draco Malfoy though to himself one day in Transfiguration. '_No muggle born can be this good in magic so quickly. There must be magic in her blood some where... If not my dad is gonna disown me, for falling in love with a mud- muggle born.'_

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall asked awaking him from his daydream " Would you mind telling me why you are staring off into space and why the only thing in your notes is 'Prove she is no mud blood.'?" Everyone was looking at Draco, he refused to show his embarrassment. '_Sorry there won't be show' _he thought.

"No, professor," he sneered.

"Ten points from Slytherin, and see me after class."

The remainder of class was spent trying to turn a rock into a butterfly. Draco was finically starting to get refocused when a beautiful monarch butterfly landed on his nose. Looking up from his assignment, he saw Hermione's eyes widen before she quickly turned away. He realized her rock was no longer in front of her. '_Was that a hint?'_ He wondered. Once class was over only Hermione successfully managed to turn a rock into a butterfly. Draco walked up to McGonagall as the bell rang.

"Mr. Malfoy your grades have been dropping this past few months is anything wrong?"

" nothing you need to know professor."

"Alright, start studying more and no further punishments will be given."

Draco headed toward his common room, but quickly turned around.  
'_Potter_!' He though '_If only we hadn't formed this rivalry... We could be friends.'_ Draco saw Harry talking among other Gryffindors to include Ron.

"Potter!"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"A word... Privately."Ron raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something but Harry didn't want to cause to much trouble.

"Okay Malfoy." Harry said surprising everyone. Draco and Harry walked a few steps away."So what do want?"

"To apologize for-"

"Everything?" Harry cut him off "I was just telling Hermione," Draco held in a smile at her name, "the other night that I should do the same. School would be awful if we always fought at everything." They both smiled as they made amends.

"One more thing, how are you with researching family lines?"

"Not well, ask Hermione." Draco sighed as Harry walked away.

'_Ah! How am I to prove that she isn't a muggle born, if I don't know where to start_!' Draco thought about his dilemma on his entire walk to the Slytherin Common Room.

AN: There's more...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: That brilliant J.K. Rowling is the HP owner.

Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting in the library,when Draco walked in. Quickly she buried her face in her book. '_How can I be in love with a Slytherin! Especially one that is such a jerk!... But a cute, snarky, probably very kind... Get a grip Hermione!' _She thought to herself. She heard the chair next to her move.

"Is this seat taken Granger." Draco said

Hermione swallowed as her face reddened, "No Draco it is not, but there are plenty of seats, we are the only ones in here."

"I know but studying alone is no fun now is it." He sat down next to her any way.

"What are studying for?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of pure utter silence. He couldn't sit next to her and not tell her.

"Curiosity, getting to you Granger?"

" Perhaps, but you did insist on sitting next to me so have to tell me. I could help."

"Well I won't tell you. Somethings must be a secret." Hermione rolled her eyes "What is it with guys and their secrets?"

"Like girls don't have secrets themselves? Oh wait they play games with a guys head instead."

" that is so not true!" Draco gave her that 'o really' look "...for most girls." Hermione added.

Harry came into the library looking for Hermione and spotted her with Draco. Harry knew one thing about Hermione that no one else knew he weaseled it out of her after the Yule Ball last year. Hermione was in love with Draco. She didn't know how to explain why but Harry told her he understood. He knew love was a crazy thing. Harry was surprised to see them together the only two in the library, all alone... He thought of the conversation he had with Draco earlier that day, Draco's notes in Transfiguration, his asking about research, Draco wanting to be friends, the two of them together in the same room... '_Draco is in love with Hermione!'_ Harry figured out! Harry felt bad that he had to interrupt them, but he something to ask Draco.

"Draco, I have to talk to you." Harry said, trying not to look at Hermione.

"Potter!?" Draco was worried what had he seen?

"Come out into the hall with me please." A horrified look appeared on Hermione's face. Hermione sat and watched as they walked out of the library, her face growing hot.

AN: Poor Hermione, she has know idea what they are talking about... Read on to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: That brilliant J.K. Rowling is the HP owner.

Chapter 3

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall thinking about what Harry had told him...

"_Draco, earlier you asked me about helping you with research. I think I could help, especially because I know the real reason why you want us to be friends." Harry expression worried Draco, 'how could he know? '  
"What rel reason" he snapped.  
" you like Hermione" Harry said it bluntly Draco's expression proved to Harry that he was right.  
"What..." Draco stammered and began his defense but the words got trapped. He blurted the truth instead " yes, Potter you're right I do like Hermione. I may even love her..."  
"But your father would never except it, you have to find some way of proving that she is a half-blood don't you." Draco nodded..._

Draco lost his appetite and stood up from the table.

" where ya goin' Draco?" Crabbe asked him.

"To my dormitory and then back to the library I still have studying to do."

"Why are you and Potter suddenly friends?" Goyle asked always changing the subject.

"We have decided the last two years of school to be friends, so school will be less stress filled."

"Ok." Crabbe and Goyle will believe anything Draco thought as he approached the Gryffindor table.

"Harry when you're finished meet me in the library about what we discussed earlier." Harry nodded "I will meet up with you, in ten minutes."

Draco entered his Common Room, walked up to his dormitory, and slumped down to the floor. '_There was no way this was happening. Potter of all people knows my secret.'_

Hermione and Harry walked by the library. Harry was shoving her forward to the doors. She peered in and saw Draco, all of her confidence gone.

"I... I c-can't d-do it. Harry I just can't tell him how I feel."

"Hermione tell him or I will." A panic over came over her.

"You wouldn't?!" One look at his serious expression and she knew he would.  
She took a breathe and walked in.

"Draco," Hermione began trying not to sound nervous and look into his gorgeous eyes when he glanced up, "I have something to say to you."

" what is that, Granger?" He said standing up and walking to her side. '_This is it.'_ Hermione thought.

"This." She said once he was in front of her, she leaned up and placed her lips right on his. Draco caught by surprised kissed her back, but then pulled away.

"Do you want to know what I say to that?" He put one arm around her waist one behind her head, pulled her closer to him and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. And returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. Harry watched for behind a bookcase. '_And so starts the possible tragic story of Hermione and her Draco'_ he laughed to himself.

AN: Young love...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HP

BTW: there may be some misspelled HP words and this was gonna be HBP but I wanted the twins in this chapter.

Chapter 4

Hermione walked into the Common Room with a smile on her dry, semi-chapped lips.

"Why are you all smiley?" George asked her.

"Well, George if you look at her lips, her sorta wrinkled uniform, and the fact that she came from the library with any new books... Seems like little miss perfect or Prefect has been snogging!" Fred said as Hermione turned pink with anger and embarrassment.

"That is none of your business!" Hermione said then stormed off to her dormitory.

"What's with her?" Harry asked " I went to the owlery with Cho." He admitted sheepishly, it was true after he Draco and Hermione kicked him out of the library he ran into Cho on her way to the owlery.

"She is upset that we figured out she's been snogging." Fred told him.

"Hermione! Hermione Granger was snogging!" Ginny shouted. The twins nodded and she bolted up to Hermione's dormitory.

"Ginny... I can explain." Hermione said once she opened the door and seeing Ginny standing there.

"Ok, then explain! You told me that you don't snog! Unless you were really truly... IN LOVE!" Ginny's eyes got wide. "Who is he?"

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"Then it must be Draco Malfoy." Ginny said as sarcastically as possible.

Hermione bit her lip glanced at Ginny and nodded. Ginny's eyes widened again. "No way! You're in love with Malfoy!?"

Transfiguration was very interesting the week after. Draco sat closer to Hermione, shocking everyone, except for Harry. Rumors quickly spread through the class that they were dating.

"I have seen them together together in the hall."  
"I've seen the cuddling in the library."  
"They are sneaking around to snog."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I think it is time we say something. These rumors are driving me nuts." She whispered to Draco.

"I agree, but how?"

"I don't know," Hermione sighed.

"I have an idea, meet me in room of requirements and I will explain."

"Draco, are you in here?" Hermione asked when she walked into the room of requirements.

"Yes, I am over here."

"What's your plan?"

"Homestead visit, we tell everyone. You tell Ron and Harry your meeting someone at Honeydukes. I will tell my friends the same. Then we give them a show, everyone will want to know who we are meeting."

"So we are going to put the rumors to rest by saying they are true? What do you mean by 'give them a show'?"

"Yes and this..." Draco leaned closer placed his lips on Hermione, but she quickly pulled away.

"No, let's do something else... That would give them even more talk."

"Ok... Then I will just kiss your forehead as we hug."

"That will work, but for now." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Now, let's go to the library before anyone gets even more suspicious."

"You're just saying that cause I pulled away earlier." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"The Homestead visit is tomorrow. Hermione and Draco have told their friends that they have to meet someone at Honeydukes.

"Who are you meeting?" Ron kept pestering Hermione with this question.

"You will find out tomorrow." Hermione said and walked away.

"Harry, is she doing this to drive me insane?"

"You're the one who said you were never gonna tell her you love her." Ron sighed, Harry was right. _'I should've told her.'_ Ron thought back to the day he realized how much he loved her as he walked back to the common room.

'_Today is the day, I am gonna tell Hermione that I like her.' 13 year old Ron thought. Things changed, when he ended up in the hospital wing looking at the petrified body of the girl he loved. Seeing Hermione petrified was the day Ron realized his love. "I love you Hermione." He whispered even though she couldn't hear him._

'_Why didn't I say something when she became unpetrified? Why can't I say anything to her?' _He thought when he entered his dormitory.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HP

Chapter 5

Draco was waiting outside of Honeydukes._ 'Where is she_?' He thought. Then he saw Hermione walking over. A smile appeared on both their faces.

"Draco!" She shouted as joy spread over her. She forgot the rest of the plan and ran up and kissed him. Draco taken by surprised, didn't know how to react.

"What happened to 'let's not snog in public'?" He whispered once she pulled away. She shrugged and smiled. Draco opened the door and escorted her inside. Hermione and Draco walked out of Honeydukes a few minutes later eating the sweets they just bought.  
"Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks on me," Hermione told Draco, "and don't even try arguing." Draco smiled and grabbed her hand.

They walked into the and saw Ron sitting by himself with several empty bottles. Hermione felt guilty, in a way she never had felt before. Hermione walked up to Ron as Draco went to find a table.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" She demanded. Draco motioned for her to come over but she ignored it.

"Harry went somewhere with Cho, I don't want to be with Ginny and Dean," he gestured over to a table where the two were snogging, "and your with him." He finished another butterbeer.

"Don't act like that. You could have stayed at Hogwarts with Neville."

"Well I didn't know that Harry was going to meet up with Cho! I did know that you were ditching me though."

"You think I am ditching you!?" Hermione shouted, " your the one who'd rather sit and feel sorry for himself! You this every time I mention Victor!"

"Victor this, Victor that!" Ron said standing up. "Now it's gonna be Draco this, Draco that!" She could smell the butterbeer on his breath.

"Ron," she said calmly, " you have too many butterbeers. Go back to Hogwarts and get some rest."

"Don't suddenly start acting like you care! You don't care about me anymore! You never even mentioned to me you liked him! I thought we were friends!" Draco got up when he saw the look on Hermione's face. Ron always knew what to say to hurt her."Hermione," Ron started once he realized what he said. "I'm sorry... I dint mean that." Tears stung at the back of Hermione's eyes as Draco put an arm around her.

"Let's go somewhere else." Draco escorted her out as she began to cry.

"How could he say that she sobbed once they were out of the Three Broomsticks


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HP

BTW: Thinking about changing the title any ideas?

Chapter 6

Word on Homestead spread around the castle very quickly. Everywhere they went people talked. '_Now i know how Harry feels.'_ Hermione sighed on her way to the room of requirements. She and Draco decided that was the best place for privacy on dates. Hermione walked in to the perfect muggle movie date. She sat down on the cozy sofa and waited for Draco. She yawned slightly,_ 'i have been studying to hard_.' She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Hermione?" Draco asked as he walked in, seeing Hermione asleep on the couch worried him. '_Am I late?'_ He checked his watch, '_must have just been really tired._' He was so mesmerized he didn't hear the door open._ 'She is so beautiful... Even when she sleeps. I still can't believe a muggle stole my heart. I love her so much.' He kissed her cheek causing her to wake._

"What happened she yawned?"

"You fell asleep before I even got here," her face dropped, "don't feel bad. I just got here and besides you up now." Hermione smiled.

"What caused me to wake up?"

"I kissed you." Hermione giggled, " what's funny about that?" He asked slightly offended.

" there's this muggle fairy tale called Sleeping Beauty. It's about this beautiful princess who is placed under a sleeping curse by an evil fairy. The only thing to break it is by true loves kiss. I still believe that true love is the greatest form of magic." They heard the door close, then ran to see who was spying.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted down the hall.

"Don't let him bother you." Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't understand why he keeps spying on us." She tears rolling down her cheeks. Draco lifted her chin and looked into her tears eyes.

"When ever he annoys you just remember I love you... More than anything." He wiped a tear from her cheek, she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too," she turned towards the direction Ron went, " I owe you a date." She said.

Hermione started to chase after Ron. Draco just stood their as he watched her leave. He decided to go the owlery. '_Potter is always there, he could help keep Weasly busy so we can actually have a date.'_ He walked into the owlery. An unfamiliar owl was headed straight for him. Draco took the letter from it. '_Who would be writing me?' _He thought as he unrolled the parchment. Scanning it to the bottom he found out it was from... The Dark Lord. He gulped as he read and re-read it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HP

BTW: second to last chapter :(:

Chapter 7

"Ron!" Hermione shouted once she caught up with him.

"What do you want?" His tone hurt, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Love is a gift. Love can also be unpredictable . Love is-"

"Magic?!" He cut her off. She nodded.

"Which side are you on?"

"For what?"

"Quidditch tomorrow?"

"Gryffindor, why would you think that I wouldn't be?"

"Draco? Slytherin vs. Gryffindor?"She began to get annoyed and fed up with him.

"Well if you want to know I am cheering for I can tell you it won't be you!" She took a breath trying not to attract Peeves' attention, "I will cheer for Ginny. We are good friends and it is her first game filling in for Harry."

She walked through the partita hole and up to her dormitory. Ron walked through and pulled a note out of his robes.

"No point in telling her anymore. She's to in love with Malfoy," he threw the note onto the fire then went up to bed.

The match began. Draco couldn't stop thinking about the letter...and Hermione. '_I don't understand. How could the Dark Lord find about us? Why is he going to make me do that?'_ The game ended very soon, much to everyone's dismay. Draco was to off his game and wasn't in the mood to play. 'First, Weasly ruins our date then I get that bloody letter!' Hermione was on the field hugging Ginny and congratulating most of the rest the team. Ron stood there sulking, even though he never let them score.

"Hermione, meet me in the astronomy tower in ten minutes." Hermione heard the urgency in his voice and nodded. Ron however got worried by the tone and ran off to find Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HP

Chapter 8

"Hermione," Draco stuttered, "I know something about you."

"What do you mean?" She was very confused.

"You and the Dark Lord are related. Tom Riddle, is your grandfather, making the Dark Lord is your uncle. You grandfather changed his name."

"That still doesn't make sense. the Dark Lord's mother was the witch. How would that get to me?"

"That's getting into something I don't know, but..." Draco nervously reached for his wand.

"Draco stop!" Hermione turned to see Ron and Harry, wands out and ready. Harry started running towards Draco.

Spells were cast between Draco and Harry. One hit Harry knocking him unconscious when flew back. Hermione ran to Harry.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Draco gulped as he lifted his wand. Her eyes grew big as she realized what was about to happen. Ron ran in front of her pushing her out of the way. Ron still standing in the direction of Draco's wand, was hit by the curse. Ron collapsed. Hermione rushed to his side. Draco stood there realizing he wasn't the only one who loved Hermione, but the only one not willing to sacrifice himself.

"Hermione," Ron said in a soft scratchy voice "I am sorry I never respected your choice. I have always loved you and it hurt to see you with someone else."

"Ron, save your breath. You may not have much time." That what was tricky about the Unforgivable Curses.

"Kiss me, Hermione..." Were the last words out of Ron's mouth. His eyes closed as let out his final breath.

"Draco! Look at what you did! You made Harry unconscious and killed Ron! What happened to the Draco I fell in love with?!" She yelled, fighting back tears '_was it ever love?_' Flashed through her thoughts.

"He was controlling me! Hermione, I wouldn't have done this otherwise, you know that." Hermione realized that she never loved him, or even knew him.

"No, Malfoy I don't. You were never under his control. You told me yourself that he currently has no power to that without the help of a curse." His name left a sick feeling in her stomach.

"He cursed me!"

"How?" Draco's face dropped. He knew she was right. He did this all himself, he was given the choice his life or hers...

"Hermione I am sorry... I love you."

"I don't believe that to be true." She picked up Ron's wand, "I can't believe I ever thought I was in love with you!" She screamed as she pointed the wand at Draco, "I am sorry Malfoy but this is the end for you...Avada Kedavra!" A green light flashed and hit Draco squarely on the chest. Hermione dropped to the ground. "Ron was going to do it anyway... Malfoy and I..." a look of disgust came across her face, "How stupid of me!" She wiped a tear from her face, "Why didn't I learn this sooner? I have been in love with Ron the whole time, but I never knew it..." She turned to Ron's body. She leaned over his face, a tear fell on to his cheek as she fulfilled his last request. As soon as Hermione touched his lips his eyes opened.

"Hermione," he croaked "what just happened?"

"Draco's dead and I kissed you."

"Then you were right."

"About what?"

"True love being the greatest magic." Ron leaned up and kissed Hermione.  
She smiled when they pulled apart, that kiss had more love and passion then any of Draco's. Ron's kiss had the spark... Of **real** love.

AN:

yeah, i know. The ending is just a "WHAT!?" moment. You all probably think I am insane, which I am, but it is a Romeo & Juliet type of story.


End file.
